convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro Hamada
Hiro Hamada is the protagonist of Big Hero 6. He made his debut in The Infinity Parable. Canon Hiro is the protagonist of Big Hero 6. A robotics prodigy, Hiro and his older brother Tadashi were considered among the greatest minds in the field, with Tadashi's greatest achievement being a state of the art medical aid robot named Baymax. Following Tadashi's death, Hiro befriends Baymax, while also becoming acquainted with Tadashi's old lab partners at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and using their combined intelligence to form the superhero team known as Big Hero 6, in order to avenge Tadashi's murder and protect the city they live in. Pre-Convergence After the events of System Breakdown, in which Baymax was a participant, Hiro had spent much of his time attempting to unlock the secret of the existence of the multiverse, though is hindered by Baymax's memory loss after returning home. Though he is unable to make much progress towards his goal, the answer comes to him instead, as thanks to Thanos's power collecting those from across the multiverse to search for the Hearts of Light, he, Baymax, and Go Go Tomago are brought into the incident against their own will, and thus, their adventure begins. Plot Involvement The Infinity Parable Hiro was a decently involved participant of the Murder Game, mostly sticking to Baymax and Go Go, but also making friends with Flash Thompson, also known as Agent Venom, as Hiro reminded Flash of Peter Parker during his own teenage years. Hiro quickly reveals to Go Go in the beginning that on the side, he had been experimenting with nanotechnology that allowed him to shrink the superhero outfits of Big Hero 6 into small capsules for ease of transport, before giving the one for Go Go to her, and carrying everyone else's, including his own and Baymax's, on his own person. In the final battle, he and Baymax primarily fight against Thanos alongside America Chavez and others, nearly meeting his end at the hand of Darth Maul before Flash's interference. Epilogue(s) The Infinity Parable Though he never received a proper epilogue, it is implied that after bidding farewell with Flash and Pocahontas, Hiro returns to his home world alongside Baymax and Go Go, believing he has seen enough of the greater multiverse to last a lifetime. Character Relationships * Baymax - A major character of Big Hero 6 who made his debut in System Breakdown. The greatest creation of Hiro's brother Tadashi, Baymax is a highly intelligent medical aid robot with a great many number of functions, and has subsequently become Hiro's closest friend. He is an integral member of the Big Hero 6 team. * Go Go Tomago - Another character from Big Hero 6 who also debuted in The Infinity Parable. A close friend and ally of Hiro, and by extension Baymax, who works with him in protecting San Fransokyo, and allies with them in the Murder Game. * Honey Lemon - Another character from Big Hero 6. Another member of Big Hero 6 who is friends and allies with Hiro. Though an incarnation of her appeared in Monokuma's Awakening, she is not from the same world as this incarnation of Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go. * Flash Thompson - A character from Marvel Comics who also debuted in The Infinity Parable. Alternatively referred to as "Agent Venom," Flash befriends Hiro within the Murder Game, respecting the teenager as a fellow superhero. Hiro also reminds Flash of Peter Parker in his teenage years, as both are highly intelligent and have rather scrawny builds. Gallery HeroHamada.png|Hiro in his superhero costume. Trivia * Hiro is loosely based on the character Hiro Takachiho from Marvel Comics. * It should be noted that the incarnations of Hiro and the Big Hero 6 cast from the film technically exist within the multiverse of Marvel Comics, specifically as Earth-14123, but for simplicity's sake, his canon is listed as "Big Hero 6," referring to the film. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Infinity Parable Category:Marvel characters